eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Fångad i en dröm
|year = 1981 |position = 10th |points = 50 |previous = Just nu! |next = Dag efter Dag |conductor = Anders Berglund |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- }} Fångad i en dröm was the Swedish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1981 in Dublin performed by Björn Skifs. It was his second attempt at the contest after appearing in 1978. It was performed last on the night following Switzerland. At the close of voting, it finished in 10th place with 50 points. Lyrics Swedish= I mitt hus, där händer det att natten är lång I mitt hus, där känner du nånting är på gång Och när dagen börjar skymma bjuder oron upp till dans Du försöker komma undan men du kommer ingen stans Och fångad i en dröm som inte gör dig fri Fångad i en dröm, hålls du kvar ändå av din fantasi Ja, fångad om igen och om du kunde fly Men fångad i en dröm, blir du kvar ändå tills att dagen gryr I en dröm, i en dröm I en tid när världen skall vara full av logik I en tid när sagor inte längre hör hit Ser du verkligheten rasa och det isar i din hud Och du skriker ut din fasa men det kommer inga ljud Och fångad i en dröm som inte gör dig fri Fångad i en dröm, hålls du kvar ändå av din fantasi Ja, fångad om igen och om du kunde fly Men fångad i en dröm, blir du kvar ändå tills att dagen gryr Fångad i en dröm som inte gör dig fri Fångad i en dröm, hålls du kvar ändå av din fantasi I en dröm, i en dröm I en dröm, i en dröm |-| Translation= In my house it happens that the night is long In my house you can feel something is going on And when the day turns to dusk, restlessness invites you to dance You’re trying to escape but can’t go anywhere And captured in a dream that doesn’t set you free Captured in a dream, you’re held back by your fantasy Yes, captured once more and if only you could escape Still captured in a dream, you remain until the day is dawning In a dream, in a dream In a time when the world is supposed to be logical In a time when fairy tales don’t fit in You see reality fall apart with chills in your skin And though you’re screaming out your fear, no sounds are heard And captured in a dream that doesn’t set you free Captured in a dream, you’re held back by your fantasy Yes, captured once more and if only you could escape Still captured in a dream, you remain until the day is dawning Captured in a dream that doesn’t set you free Captured in a dream, you’re held back by your fantasy In a dream, in a dream In a dream, in a dream Category:Sweden Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1981 Category:20th Century Eurovision